Momentaufnahmen Oneshotsammlung
by CecelinaSeabiscuit
Summary: Momentaufnahmen vor während und nach den sieben Schuljahren Harry Potters. Bunter Mix. Ratings in den jeweilgen Kapiteln


**Disclaimer**: Keine der, aus dem Harry Potter Universum bekannten Personen gehört mir sondern JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. °seufz°

**Notiz**: Ein Oneshot, der mir beim lesen von Band 7 durch den Kopf gegeistert ist und so lange genervt hat, bis ich ihn auf geschrieben habe. Nicht Beta gelesen, sobald Zauberlehrling nicht mehr ganz so arg im Studiumsstress sitzt kommt die korrigierte Fassung. °versprech°

Ein klein wenig inspieriert durch die Fanfiction „Schwarzer Samt" von Fayet. Großartige Story °begeistertist°

KLEINE SPOILER (?) zu BAND 7 HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HOLLOWS

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Vater und Sohn _

Minerva McGonagall stand reglos da und starrte in den klaren Nachthimmel. Funkelnde Sterne wirkten wie Diamanten, die achtlos auf schwarzen Samt geworfen worden waren. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen, so kalt war es. Sie erschauderte, senkte den Blick, ließ ihn über die Wipfel der Bäume des verbotenen Waldes streichen. Hier hatte die letzte Schlacht statt gefunden. Hier waren Menschen für ihre Ideale gestorben. Sie erschauderte erneut, hob eine Hand um sich die Tränen von den Wangen zu streichen. Der Wind riss an ihrem Umhang, wirbelte ihre sonst so streng zurück gebundenen Haare durcheinander. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper, wie um sich selbst den Halt zu geben, den ihr scheinbar niemand mehr geben konnte.

Hier, auf dieser Plattform war Albus gestorben. Getötet von dem Mann, den er verbissen immer und immer wieder vor ihnen allen verteidigt hatte. Nie hatte die Hexe ihren alten Freund verstanden. Sie hatte den dunklen Tränkemeister nie gehasst, aber sie hatte Angst vor ihm gehabt. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zu gab. Jetzt hier zu stehen, an der Stelle an der dieser Mann das Liebste in seinem Leben getötet hatte, das einzige, was ihm noch Halt hatte geben können, zerriss ihr fast das Herz. Langsam ging sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts, stütze ihre Hände auf die raue Mauer und blickte hinab. Albus sein letzter Weg. Ein Weg, den er selbst gewählt hatte. In unendlichen Gesprächen mit Dumbledores Portrait hatte sie begriffen, das Severus niemals freiwillig so gehandelt hätte.

Doch diese Gespräche hatten zu spät statt gefunden. Zu spät um den Dunklen Mann noch einmal um Verzeihung bitten zu können. Zu spät um hinter die Angst machende Fassade zu blicken. Seufzend schloss Minerva die Augen. Sie konnte bis heute nicht fassen, dass sie nie etwas gemerkt hatte. Als Severus wieder in der Schule aufgetaucht war, war sie ihm mit unverhohlenem Hass entgegen getreten. Hätte sie gekonnt, wären die Schüler nicht gewesen, Minerva war sie sicher, dass sie ihn verflucht hätte. Vielleicht sogar getötet. Kurz vor der letzten Schlacht waren sie sich zufällig im Gang begegnet. Das heißt eigentlich hatte Minerva ihn beobachtet.

Er hatte in einem der unzähligen Gänge, die zu Dumbledores Büro führten gestanden, die Hände auf die Fensterbank gestützt, die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas gelehnt, die Augen fest geschlossen. Erst hatte sie ihn ansprechen wollen, ihn anschreien wollen, doch dann sah sie etwas, was sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Seine Schultern bebten. Glitzernde Perlen rannen über seine Wange und ein erstickter Laut sagte ihr nur zu genau, das Severus Snape, der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore weinte. Damals wie heute fragte sie sich, warum er geweint hatte. War es die Angst vor der letzten großen Schlacht gewesen? Die beinahe untrügerische Gewissheit, dass er sie nicht überleben würde? War es der Druck gewesen, Voldemort so nah wie möglich an die Schule zu lassen, aber dennoch irgendwie den Schutz der Kinder gewährleisten zu können?

Sie hätte bei einem ihrer Gespräche mit Dumbledore beinahe eine entsprechende Frage gestellt, doch der alte Mann erwies sich auch in gemalter Form als ein echter Rätselfan. Er hatte die Verwandlungslehrerin einfach nur lange angesehen aus seinen funkelnden blauen Augen und dann den Kopf geschüttelt. „Weißt du Minerva, manche Dinge werden wir nie erfahren, weil wir nicht nachfragen. Und manche Dinge sollte man nicht hinterfragen, weil die Antwort darauf unsere kleine Welt viel zu sehr aus den Angeln heben würde, als das wir sie vertragen könnten." Waren seine direkten und dennoch so kryptischen Worte gewesen. Minerva hatte nur geschnaubt und geschwiegen.

Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, als sie hinter sich das Geräusch der sich schließenden Turmtür hörte. Sie schnieft noch einmal leise und wollte sich dann aufrichten. Es waren keine Schüler mehr in der Schule, nur noch wenige Lehrer. Die Auswahl der Menschen, die Mitten in der Nacht auf dem Turm kamen war noch geringer. Sie spürte Sekunden lang den sanften Druck einer viel zu schmalen Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie wusste, wem diese Hand gehörte. Sie wusste, dass dieser junge Mann mehr gesehen hatte, als viele der alten Auroren, die dort unten tagsüber das Schlachtfeld aufräumten. Vor ihm brauchte sie sich ihrer Tränen nicht schämen. „Professor." Wisperte die Stimme von Harry Potter, der neben die Verwandlungslehrerin getreten war.

„Mr. Potter." Erwiderte die Lehrerin sanft. Sie sah ihn nicht an. Er war in dem letzten Jahr, das er auf der Jagd nach Voldemorts Seelensplittern verbracht hatte vollkommen erwachsen geworden. Obwohl er kaum das 18. Lebensjahr vollendet hatte, strahlte er eine Ruhe, Gelassenheit und Weisheit aus, die Minerva jedes Mal aufs Neue an Dumbledore erinnerte. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, war der ehemalige Gryffindor nie wirklich ein Kind gewesen. Schon als er mit elf Jahren das erste Mal den Grund und Boden von Hogwarts betreten hatte, hatte in seinen Augen kein kindlicher Schalk mehr gestanden.

In dieser Hinsicht ähnelte er Severus mehr, als er wahrscheinlich ahnte. Obwohl Minerva sich nie sicher war, was wirklich hinter der Stirn mit der blitzförmigen Narbe vorging. Viel zu oft, war sie schon überrascht worden. Sicherlich hatte sie, genau wie der Rest der Zauberwelt einiges von dem Jungen, der lebt erwartet, aber dennoch war er weit über das, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte hinausgewachsen. Hatte darüber Hinaus wachsen müssen. Minerva schnaubte leise und riskierte nun doch einen kurzen Blick zur Seite.

Er trug eine schwarze Robe, darüber einen schwarzen Umhang dessen Kapuze halb von seinem Kopf gerutscht war. Verstrubbelte schwarze Haare wurden vom Wind noch mehr verwirbelt, das Gesicht von der Kälte gerötet, dennoch wirkte er gelassen. Ja, fast zufrieden. Er lächelte als er ihren Blick bemerkte und sah sie nun seinerseits an. „Ich habe gestern alles in die Wege geleitet. In wenigen Tagen wird er hier sein. Seinen Platz an Dumbledores Seite wieder einnehmen können." Wisperte der junge Mann und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wirkte auf plötzlich nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise fröhlich oder zufrieden. Sie konnte ihn verstehen.

Jahre lang hatte er den Zaubertrankmeister gehasst, mit allem was er hatte. Aber in dem letzten Jahr, vor der letzten großen Schlacht hatte Harry etwas begriffen, was sie selbst erst Wochen später begriff. Severus Snape hatte immer an ihrer Seite gestanden. Nun nicht direkt neben ihnen, aber immer hinter ihnen. Um den Menschen den Rücken freizuhalten. Immer vor ihnen. Um den Menschen, vor allem aber Harry Potter den Weg frei zu kämpfen. Immer an ihrer Seite, um jeden Schaden so weit wie möglich fern zu halten. Merlin, Severus hatte sich sogar dazu durch gerungen ein Quidditchspiel zu pfeifen, weil er Harry schützen wollte. Damals hatte Harry gedacht, er würde das Spiel pfeifen, weil er ihm schaden wollte, soviel wusste Minerva.

„Es wird dann langsam Zeit, das wir sein Quartier…" setzte die Verwandlungslehrerin an, verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl sie nie wirklich eine Freundschaft mit Snape verbunden hatte, war es ihr jetzt, als hätte man einen weiteren, wesentlichen Bestandteil ihres Lebens fortgerissen. Harry nickte nur. „Ich weiß. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Hermine wird dabei helfen wollen. Sie hat eine Menge Ahnung von Tränken und den Zutaten und wird wissen, was weg muss und was wir behalten können." Sagte er ruhig.

Minerva warf ihm einen weiteren Blick zu. Die Kapuze war nun gänzlich vom Kopf gerutscht. Sein Blick hing gedankenverloren am Sternenhimmel. „Wussten sie, dass er eine Stimme wie Samt haben konnte. Wenn er wollte… dann klang seine Stimme wie schwarzer, warmer Samt. Einmal habe ich ihn so sprechen hören… ein einziges Mal nur. Es war im Anfang des fünften Schuljahres." Wisperte der junge Mann und in Gedanken drehte er die Zeit zurück. Gebannt hing Minervas Blick an seinem Gesicht.

°°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Harry war mal wieder weit nach der Ausgangssperre unterwegs. Unter seinem Tarnumhang schlich er durch die Gänge ohne genau zu wissen, wohin er wollte. Unweit des Büros von Dumbledore hörte er leise Stimmen, eine davon gehörte definitiv zu Dumbledore. Neugierig geworden schlich der Gryffindor näher, lehnte sich ein Stück vor, um, um die Ecke zu schauen. Dort stand am Fenster eine dunkle Gestalt. Die Hände auf die Fensterbank gestützt, die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas gelehnt. Mit wenig Abstand dahinter stand Dumbledore. In eine seiner üblichen farbenfrohen Umhänge gekleidet. Aus seiner Position konnte Harry den zweiten Mann nicht erkennen, aber er war sich fast sicher, dass es sich dabei um seinen verhassten Zaubertrankmeister handelte. _

„_Vergiss das nie. Hörst du Severus." Wisperte die sanfte Stimme von Dumbledore, der alte Mann trat dicht hinter den Zaubertranklehrer, legte sanft eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Behutsam drehte er ihn zu sich, hob die andere Hand und strich Snape eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich werde dich nie aufgeben, Severus. Niemals." Erklang erneut die Stimme des Direktors und er klang so liebevoll, das es dem Gryffindor einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Irritiert schossen ihm hunderte von Fragen, Antworten, Vermutungen und Theorien durch den Kopf. _

_Snape hob den Kopf ein Stück und Harry konnte im flackernden Schein der Fackeln die Wärme in den Augen des dunklen Mannes erkennen. „Ich weiß, Albus." Erwiderte er leise und Harry musste sich mit einer Hand den Mund zuhalten um nicht aufzukeuchen. Snapes Stimme vibrierte vor Wärme. Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Severus hatte sich wieder halb zum Fenster umgedreht, aber den Körperlichen Kontakt zu seinem Mentor nicht abgebrochen. _

„_Albus?" fragte er leise. Der Direktor trat noch einen Schritt näher zu seinem Schützling, zog ihn in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich, Severus. Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, egal ob im Leben oder im Tod." Wisperte Dumbledore, beugte sich ein Stück vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Schläfe Snapes. „Danke, Vater." Wisperte der Meister der Zaubertränke. _

„_Ich liebe Dich." Und seine Stimme klang wie schwarzer Samt. _

_Harry schämte sich, dass er die Szene, die so privat war beobachtet hatte, zog sich zurück und den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindorturm überlegte er, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und Ron schlafend in einem Sessel fand, beschloss er das, was er gesehen hatte niemals weiterzugeben. Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht war irgendwann einmal die Zeit gekommen._

°°°°°°°°°Flashback Ende°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry lächelte sanft bei der Erinnerung an diese Szene. „Ich habe das ganze recht schnell verdrängt und die nächsten Wochen mit dem… privaten Unterricht bei Snape haben nicht dazu beigetragen, das ich mich erinnern wollte. Doch dann, in der letzten Schlacht, besser vorher, als Snape starb, das fiel es mir wieder ein. Deswegen…" er verstummt, senkte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Minerva schwieg. Sie hatte gewusst, das Dumbledore Snape geliebt hatte, wie einen Sohn. Aber das was Harry ihr gerade erzählt hatte, war… Neue Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Deswegen habe ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, damit er hier beerdigt werden kann. Ich wollte im Tod nicht Vater und Sohn getrennt wissen." Fuhr Harry schließlich leise fort. Plötzlich lachte er leise, sah Minerva dann direkt in die Augen. „Er hat ihn geliebt. Nicht nur Dumbledore hat ihn geliebt, sondern auch Severus seinen Mentor. Es muss ihm das Herz zerrissen haben, den einzigen Menschen zu töten, der ihn in dieser Zeit geliebt hat."

Sie schwiegen. Jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken. Es war Minerva, die endlich die Stille brach. „War es das Fenster, neben dem Portrait das immer leer ist? Von dem niemand weiß, wen es ursprünglich mal beherbergte?" frage sie leise. Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann nickte er. „Woher? Ich habe nie vorher darüber gesprochen. Ich habe es sogar geschafft, es mit aller Macht vor Snapes Legilimentikkünsten verborgen zu halten." Fragte er tonlos. Die Verwandlungslehrerin wandte den Blick ab und sah in die Dunkelheit. Mit ruhiger Stimme erzählte sie, wie sie Snape kurz bevor dieser das Schloss verließ in einem Gang beobachtet hatte.

„Ich wollte Albus darauf ansprechen. Aber er sagte nur, das manche Dinge besser ungewusst bleiben, weil sie unsere kleine Welt so derart ins Schwanken bringen würden, das wir sie lieber nie gewusst hätten." Sie erschauderte, suchte nach Worten. „Er hat an diesem Abend geweint. Es war das erste Mal das ich ihn weinen sah… Es war…seltsam. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum er weinte. Ob es die Gewissheit war, das er die letzte Schlacht nicht überleben würde? Aber jetzt…" sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat um Albus geweint." Harrys Stimme zitterte.

Sie standen noch eine Weile auf dem Turm, sprachlos.

°°°°°°°°°

Albus Dumbledore lächelte nicht, als Harry ein paar Tage später sein Portrait von der Wand nahm, ohne ihm zu erklären was er vor hatte. Der junge Mann lächelte entschuldigend. „Versprechen sie mir, das sie nicht schummeln, Albus. Ich habe eine Überraschung für sie und deshalb… werde ich sie nun mit einem Tuch zu decken. Okay?" fragte er leise. Der alte Mann nickte nur stumm. Behutsam deckte Harry das weiße Leinen über das Bild, packte es fest am Rahmen und ging stumm durch die Gänge der Schule. Am Fuß der Treppe zur Eingangshalle standen Minerva, Ron und Hermine. Sie lächelten als sie Harry kommen sahen, schwiegen jedoch.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach draußen, blinzelten in der strahlenden Sonne. Rasch war der Weg bis zu dem Platz zurück gelegt an dem Albus seine Überraschung wartete. Harry war froh, dass seine Freunde bei ihm waren. Diesen Schritt konnte und wollte er nicht alleine gehen. Unsicher blieb er stehen, drehte das Portrait in seinen Händen und stellte es vorsichtig auf einer Staffelei ab. „Okay, Albus. Ich nehme jetzt das Tuch weg." Sagte er sanft und entfernte den weißen Vorhang behutsam, damit das Bild nicht runter fiel. Sie hatten die Staffelei so gestellt, dass der erste Blick des ehemaligen Direktors direkt auf sein Grabmahl fiel.

Dumbledore sah sie verständnislos an. „Wieso?" fragte er leise. Harry trat ganz dicht an das Portrait, senkte seine Stimme so weit, das sie beinahe nur noch ein Hauch im Wind war. „Er hat sie geliebt, wie einen Vater, Albus. Und man soll Familie nicht trennen."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich. Neben seinem strahlend weißen Grabmal stand eine pechschwarze Engelsfigur, sie hatte eine Hand wie beschützend auf das Grabmal des Direktors gelegt, die andere Hand hielt hoch erhoben einen Zauberstab. In den Sockel der Statue waren wenige Worte in silbernen Lettern geprägt.

_Severus Snape_

_Meister der Zaubertränke_

_Merlin Orden erste Klasse_

_Hauslehrer Slytherins_

_Geliebter Sohn_

_Es ist was es ist, sagt die Liebe._

_Danke, Vater._

Dumbledore war sprachlos. Harry wusste nicht, ob es üblich war, das Portraits weinen konnten, doch er war sich absolut sicher, das dem alten Mann in diesem Moment Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Er ist zu Hause, Albus." Wisperte Harry zufrieden, trat ein Stück zurück zwischen Ron und Hermine, die ihm jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter legten.

Alles was Dumbledore herausbrachte war ein leises „Severus."

°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Die Sonne streichelte sanft über die beiden gegensätzlichen Grabmäler. Albus hatte Harry in einer stillen Sekunde gebeten noch etwas auf seinem Grabmal zu ergänzen.

„Ich liebe Dich."

Harry grinste jedes Mal, wenn er Gerüchte hörte, warum dieser Satz auf dem Grabstein von Albus Dumbledore stand. Keines der Gerüchte kam der Wahrheit auch nur annähernd nahe, aber das war gut so. Alles war gut.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ich finde das Ende fast ein wenig kitschig °grinst° Wie wäre es mit einem klitzekleinen Review? Hab noch mehr dieser „Momentaufnahmen", wenn ihr sie wollt.. bescheid sagen °grinst°


End file.
